Choice of Female Protagonists
This list is about games where a female protagonist can be created or chosen by the player. 0-9. *20XX (Platformer) *2064: Read Only Memories (Adventure) *8DAYS (Action) *9 Dragons (Role Playing Game)(MMO) A: *Aarkash: Legacy (Strategy)(Role Playing Game) *Absolver (Action) *Academagia: The Making of Mages (Simulation) *Acceptance (Visual Novel) *ADOM (Ancient Domains Of Mystery) (Role Playing Game) *AdventureQuest (Role Playing Game) *AdventureQuest 3D (Role Playing Game) *Adventure Quest Worlds (Role Playing Game) *The Aetherlight: Chronicles of the Resistance (Role Playing Game) *After Reset RPG (Role Playing Game) *Afrika (Simulation) *Airen (Visual Novel) *Age of Barbarian (Role Playing Game)(Platformer)(Adult Content)(Rape) *Age of Decadence (Role Playing Game) *Akai Katana Shin (Action) *Alien Syndrome Franchise (Action) *All For You (Visual Novel) *All Zombies Must Die (Action) *Alone in the Dark 1 (Action)(Horror) *Alpha Centuri (Strategy) *Alter Ego (Simulation)(Romance)(Adult Content)(Rape) *Always Sometimes Monsters (Role Playing Game) *Amplitude (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Amorous (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) *Analogue: A Hate Story (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) *Animal Crossing Franchise (Simulation) *Anvil of Dawn (Role Playing Game) *Arcade Spirits (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura (Role Playing Game) *Arena Circus (Visual Novel)(Romance) *ARK: Survival Evolved (Action)(Simulation)(Role Playing Game) *Army of Tentacles (Not) A Cthulhu Dating Sim (Role Playing Game) *Assassin's Creed: Syndicate (Action)(Some story missions require you to play as the male protagonist) *Assassin's Creed: Odyssey (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Assassin's Creed: Rebellion (Action) *Assault Android Cactus (Action) *ATOM RPG: Post-apocalyptic indie game (Role Playing Game) *Attraction (Action)(Platformer) *Auto Age: Standoff (MOBA) *Avadon Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Avernum Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Awesomnauts (MOBA) *Azusa RP Online (MMO) B: *Baldur’s Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast (Role Playing Game) *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (Role Playing Game)(Romance) *Baldur's Gate: Throne of Bhaal (Role Playing Game)(Romance) *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Baldur’s Gate: Dark Alliance Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Action) *Barbara-ian (Action) *Bastard Bonds (Role Playing Game)(Adult Content)(Rape mention) *Battle Circuit (Beat-em-up) *Barter Empire (Role Playing Game) *Battle Chef Brigade Deluxe (Role Playing Game) *Battleborn *Belong (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Beyond Divinity (Role Playing Game) *Beyond You! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Big Bang Empire (Simulation)(Adult Content) *Biomutant (Role Playing Game)(Upcoming Game) *Black (Visual Novel) *Black Desert Online (MMO) *Blackguards (Role Playing Game) *Blade of Darkness aka Severance (Role Playing Game)(Action) *Blades of Vengeance (Role Playing Game) *Bloodlust Shadowhunter (Role Playing Game) *A Bloody Party (Visual Novel) *Blooming Love: Rosie's Innocence (Visual Novel) *Boon Hill (Simulation) *Borderlands (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Borderlands 2 (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Borderlands: The Presequel (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Boulder Dash Franchise (Puzzle) *Bound By Flame (Role Playing Game) *BRIG 12 (Upcoming Game) *Building Block Heroes (Action) C: *C-Wars (Role Playing Game)(Simulation) *Cadash (Role Playing Game) *Cadillacs and Dinosaurs (Beat-em-up) *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (Action) *Cannon Spike (Action) *Can’t Just Add Water (Visual Novel) *Castlevania Nintendo 64 (Action)(Platformer) *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (Action)(Platformer) *Cat's Cradle (Visual Novel) *Catch Canvas (Visual Novel)(Adult Content) *Catrap (Puzzle) *The Cave (Puzzle)(Platformer) *Celestian Tales: Old North (Role Playing Game) *Champions Online (MMO) *Chariot (Platformer) *Chaos Rings (Role Playing Game) *Choice of Games Franchises (excluding a few female only titles) *Chroma Squad (Role Playing Game) *The Chronicles of Narnia Franchise (Action) *City of Rott: Streets of Rott (Action) *Civilisation Franchise (Strategy) *Clandestine (Action) *Cluster Edge ~Kimi o Matsu Mirai e no Akashi~ (Visual Novel) *Conan Exiles (Action)(Simulation)(Role Playing Game)(Adult Content) *Contra: Hard Corps (Action) *Contra: Hard Corps: Uprising (Action) *Contra: Shattered Soldier (Action) *CONTRACTED (Action) *Cooked With Love! (Visual Novel)(Romance) *Corridor Z (Action) *Corrupt (Visual Novel) *Cosmology of Kyoto (Simulation) *Costume Quest Franchise (Role Playing Game) (Action) (Puzzle) *Covert Action (Simulation)(Action) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (Platformer) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped (Platformer) *Crash Bash (Party) *Crimson Alliance (Action) *Crimson Tears (Beat-em-up) *Crossroads: Roguelike RPG Dungeon Crawler (Role Playing Game)(Upcoming Game) *Crusader Kings II (Simulation)(Strategy) *Crypt of the Necrodancer (Rhythm)(Role Playing Game) *The Curious Expedition (Role Playing Game)(Simulation) *Cursed Lands (Role Playing Game)(Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) D: *Daggerdale (Role Playing Game) *Darklands (Role Playing Game) *Darkstone (Role Playing Game) *Dark Souls Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Dead of Alive Franchise (Beat-em-up) *Dead Island Franchise (Action) *Dead Nation (Action) *Dead Space: Extraction (Action)(Horror) *Death Room (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Deathtrap (Role Playing Game) *Deathtrap Dungeon (Action) *Demon’s Souls (Role Playing Game) *Depth (Action) *Deus Ex: Invisible War (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Devoid of Shadows (Role Playing Game) *Diablo Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Diabolical (Text Adventure)(Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Digimon Masters (MMO) *Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (Role Playing Game) *Digimon World DS (Role Playing Game) *Digimon World Dawn and Dusk (Role Playing Game) *Dimension Drifter (Action)(Early Access) *Din’s Curse (Role Playing Game) *Dishonored 2 (Role Playing Game)(Action) *Disney’s Magical World (Simulation) *Divine Divinity (Role Playing Game)(Romance) *Divinity II: Ego Draconis & Flames of Vengeance (Role Playing Game) *Divinity II: Developer's Cut (Role Playing Game) *Divinity: Original Sin (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Divinity: Original Sin 2 (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Donkey Kong 64 (Platformer) *Donkey Kong Country Franchise (Platformer) *Don’t Starve (Simulation)(Unlockable Characters) *Dr. Dungeon’s MADMAN! (Role Playing Game) *Dragon Age: Origins (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Dragon Age II (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Dragon Age: Inquisition (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *DRAGON BALL FighterZ (Beat-em-up) *Dragon Crown (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Dragon’s Dogma (Role Playing Game) *DragonFable (Role Playing Game) *Dragon Force (Strategy) *Dragon Warrior 3 (Role Playing Game) *Drakensang (Role Playing Game) *Dress to Play: Magic Bubbles (Puzzle) *Dungeonmans (Role Playing Game) *Dungeon Defenders (Role Playing Game) *Dungeon Magic (Beat-em-up) *Dungeon Rats (Role Playing Game) *Dungeon Siege (Role Playing Game) *Dungeon Siege 3 (Role Playing Game) *Dungeons and Dragons: Dragonshard (Role Playing Game) *Dungeons and Dragons: Heroes (Role Playing Game) *Dungeons and Dragons: Tower of Doom Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Dungeons of Dredmore (Role Playing Game) *Dustforce (Platformer) *A Dwarf’s Story (Hidden Object Game)(Match-3) *Dyscourse (Puzzle)(Simulation) E: *Ecks vs. Sever Franchise (Action) *Echo Tokyo: Intro (Action) *Ecstatica Franchise (Action)(Horror) *The Elder Scrolls: Arena (Role Playing Game) *The Elder Scrolls Chapter II: Daggerfall (Role Playing Game) *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (Role Playing Game) *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Role Playing Game) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire (Role Playing Game) *The Elder Scrolls Online (Role Playing Game) (MMO) *Eldrich (Role Playing Game) *Elevator Action Franchise (Action)(Platformer) *Encarmine (Visual Novel) *Enter the Gungeon (Action) *Enter the Matrix (Action) *Eon Altar (Role Playing Game) *eRepublik (MMO)(Simulation) *Eschalon: Book II & III (Role Playing Game)(Book I is centred around a male only PC) *Espgaluda Franchise (Bullet Hell) *Etrian Odyssey Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Eve Burst Error (Visual Novel) *Ever Oasis (Role Playing Game) *Evil Genius (Simulation) *Exanima (Role Playing Game) *Expeditions: Conquistador (Strategy)(Role Playing Game) F: *Fable 2 (Role Playing Game)(Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Sexual Content) *Fable III (Role Playing Game)(Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Sexual Content) *Faery: Legends of Avalon (Role Playing Game)(Romance) *The Fall of the Dungeon Guardians (Role Playing Game) *Fallout (Role Playing Game) *Fallout 2 (Role Playing Game)(Sexual Content) *Fallout 3 (Role Playing Game)(Sexual Content) *Fallout: New Vegas (Role Playing Game)(Sexual Content) *Fallout 4 (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (Role Playing Game) *Family Kart 3D (Driving) *Farcry 5 (Action) *Farcry: New Dawn (Action) *Fear Effect Franchise (Action) *Fighting Force (Beat-em-up) *The Final Fantasy Legend (Role Playing Game) *Final Fantasy Legend II (Role Playing Game) *Final Fantasy Legend III (Role Playing Game) *Final Fantasy XI (MMO) *Final Fantasy XIV (MMO) *Final Fight Franchise (Beat-em-up) *Fire Emblem: Awakening (Role Playing Game)(Romance) *Fire Emblem Fates (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones (Role Playing Game) *Five Nights at Freddy’s: Survive the Night - The Visual Novel (Visual Novel) *Folklore (Role Playing Game) *A Foretold Affair (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Forgotten Realms: Demonstone (Role Playing Game) *Freedom Planet (Action)(Platformer) *Freedom Wars (Action) *Frozen Free Fall: Snowball Fight (Match-3) *Fuse (Action) G: *A Game of Threes (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Gauntlet (Action) *Geikido - Urban Fighters (Beat-em-up) *Geneforge Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Ghost Busters: Sanctum of Slime (Action) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - First Assault Online (Action) *Gigantic (MOBA) *Gladius (Action)(Role Playing Game)(Strategy) *God Eater Franchise (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Golden Axe Franchise (Action)(Platformer)(Beat-em-up) *Grand Theft Auto 1 (Action) (Note that this only affects the portrait of the character so is not really a meaningful option) *Grim Dawn (Role Playing Game) *The Grinder (Action)(Horror) *Guardian Heroes (Action)(Role Playing Game)(Beat-em-up) *The Guild (Simulation) *The Guild II (Simulation) *Guild Wars (MMO) *Guild Wars 2 (MMO) *Guilty (Puzzle) *Gunbird Franchise (Bullet Hell) *Gunhound (Bullet Hell) H: *Hammerfist (Beat-em-up) *Hand of Fate 2 (Role Playing Game)(Cards) *Hard Nova (Role Playing Game) *Harvest Moon Game Boy Color (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon 2 Game Boy Color (Simulation) *Harvest Moon 3 Game Boy Color (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon: Magical Melody (Simulation)(Romance)(Non-Binary Romance Option) *Harvest Moon: Boy and Girl (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquillity (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Mooon: The Tale of Two Towns (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon 3D: A New Beginning (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon 3D: Story of Seasons (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (Simulation)(Romance) *Harvest Moon: My Little Shop (Simulation) *Harvest Moon: Frantic Farming (Simulation) *The Hatman: Shadow Ward (Action)(Horror) *Hate Plus (Visual Novel) *Headhunter Redemption (Action) *Headlander (Action)(Puzzle) *Hero Siege (Action) *Heroes of Legionwood (Role Playing Game)(Romance) *Heroes of Might and Magic Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Heroes of the Monkey Tavern (Role Playing Game) *Hometown Story (Simulation) *How to Survive (Action)(Simulation)(Horror) *Huniepop (Simulation)(Match-3)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Hunted: The Demon’s Forge (Role Playing Game) I: *Icewind Dale Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Illbleed (Puzzle)(Horror) *Injustice Franchise (Beat-em-up) J: *Jade Empire (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *James Town (Bullet Hell) *Jazz Jackrabbit 2 (Platformer) *Jet Force Gemini (Action)(Platformer) K: *Kick-Ass The Game (Beat-em-up) *Kidnapping Love (Visual Novel) *Killer Instinct Franchise (Beat-em-up) *Kill to Collect (Action) *King’s Bounty: Dark Side (Role Playing Game) *Kingdom (Simulation) *Kingdom: New Lands (Simulation) *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (Role Playing Game) *Knights into Dreams (Action) *Kuon (Action)(Horror) L: *Last Hope - Tower Defense *Layton Brothers: Mystery Room (Puzzle) *Legend of Grimrock Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Legends of Valour (Role Playing Game) *The Legend of Kage 2 (Action) *Left 4 Dead Franchise (Action) *Lichdom: Battlemage (Action)(Role Playing Game) *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (Role Playing Game) *Loki: Heroes of Mythology (Role Playing Game) *Long Story (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Loren the Amazon Princess (Role Playing Game)(Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Love Bites (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) M: *Magical Battle Festa (Beat-em-up) *Magicians of Delphine (Visual Novel) *Magician’s Quest: Mysterious Times (Simulation)(Role Playing Game)(Action) *Maid with Perfection (Visual Novel)(Same Sex Romance) *Malicious (Role Playing Game) *MARVEL VS CAPCOM Franchise (Beat-em-up) *Mass Effect (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Mass Effect 2 (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Mass Effect 3 (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Mass Effect: Andromeda (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Masters of the World (Simulation) *Mega Man ZX (Action)(Platformer) *Mega Man ZX Advent (Action)(Platformer) *Mercenary Kings (Action) *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (Action) *Metal Max Returns (Role Playing Game)(Fan patch) *Metal Slug Franchise (Action) *Might and Magic Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Franchise (Action)(Beat-em-up) *Minimon (Role Playing Game) *Miracle Fly (Action)(Platformer) *Mixed Up Mother Goose (Edutainment)(Action) *Monster Hunter Freedom (Role Playing Game) *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 (Role Playing Game) *Monster Hunter Tri/3 Ultimate (Role Playing Game) *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate (Role Playing Game) *Monster Hunter Generations (Role Playing Game) *Monster Hunter Stories (Role Playing Game) *Monster Hunter World (Role Playing Game) *Monster Madness Franchise (Action) *Monster Rancher (Role Playing Game)(Simulation) *Mount & Blade: Warband (Role Playing Game) *Muramasa: The Demon Blade (Action) *MySims (Simulation) *MySims Kingdom (Simulation) *Mytheon (Role Playing Game) N: *Nanashi no Game (Action)(Puzzle)(Horror)(Requires ROM patch) *Nethergate (Role Playing Game) *Neverwinter Nights (2002) (Role Playing Game)(Romance) *Neverwinter Nights 2 (Role Playing Game)(Romance) *NiGHTS into Dreams Franchise (Action) *Ninety-Nine Nights (Action) *Ninja Assault (Action) *Ninja Commando (Action) *Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor’s Edge (Action) *Ninja Warriors (Action) *Numen: Contest of Heroes (Role Playing Game) O: *Obscure (Action)(Horror) *Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen (Strategy)(Role Playing Game) *Oh...Sir! The Insult Simulator (Simulation) *An Octave Higher (Visual Novel) *Omega Five (Beat-em-up)(Action) *Orcs Must Die! 2 (Action) *Orcs Must Die Unchained *Outlaw Franchise (Sports) *Overwatch (Action) P: *Paper Sorcerer (Role Playing Game) *Paramedium Franchise *Park Ranger Franchise *Path of Exile (Role Playing Game) *Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Payday 2 (Action) *Persona 3 Portable (Role Playing Game) *Pizz'Amore (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Pharonic (Action) *Pillars of Eternity (Role Playing Game) *Pillars of Eternity II: Deadfire (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Planet Stronghold (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Planet Stronghold: Colonial Defence (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *The Political Machine Franchise (Simulation) *Pokemon Black/White (Role Playing Game) *Pokemon Black/White 2 (Role Playing Game) *Pokemon Conquest (Role Playing Game)(Strategy) *Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum (Role Playing Game) *Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green (Role Playing Game) *Pokemon Crystal (Role Playing Game) *Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver (Role Playing Game) *Pokemon Ranger Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald (Role Playing Game) *Pokemon X/Y (Role Playing Game) *Prey (2017) (Action) *PsyHigh (Text)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (Role Playing Game)(Match 3) Q: *Quantum Conscience (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Quadrilateral Cowboy (Simulation) *The Quest (Role Playing Game) R: *Rayman Legends (Platformer) *Reams of Arkania Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Red Rope (Puzzle) *Redshirt (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Reigns: Game of Thrones (Simulation) *Relic Hunter Zero (Action) *Renowned Explorers International Society (Role Playing Game)(Simulation) *Resident Evil 1 (Action)(Horror) *Resident Evil 2 (Action)(Horror) *Resident Evil 5 (Action)(Co-op or unlock)(Horror) *Resident Evil: Dead Aim (Action)(Horror) *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (Action)(Horror) *Resident Evil: Outbreak Franchise (Action)(Horror) *Retro Game Challenge (Multi-genre) *Rise of the Triad Franchise (Action) *Rogue Stormers (Action) *Rogue Wizards (Role Playing Game) *Rollers of the Realm (Role Playing Game) *Romancing SaGa (Role Playing Game) (Requires ROM patch) *Romancing SaGa: Minstrel Song (Role Playing Game) *Romancing SaGa 2 (Role Playing Game) *Romancing SaGa 3 (Role Playing Game) (Requires ROM patch) *Roommates (Visual Novel)(Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Roundabout (Simulation) *Run or Die (Action) *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (Simulation)(Romance) S: *Sacred Franchise (Role Playing Game) *SaGa Frontier (Role Playing Game) *Saints Row 2 (Action)(Adult Content) *Saints Row 3 (Action) (Adult Content) *Saints Row IV (Action)(Adult Content) *Saints Row: Gat out of Hell (Action) *Saiyuki: Journey To the West (Role Playing Game) *Scourge: Outbreak (Action) *ShadowRun Returns(Role Playing Game) *Shadowrun: Dragonfall (Role Playing Game) *Shadowrun: Hong Kong (Role Playing Game) *Shin Megami Tensei if.. (Role Playing Game) *The Sims (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *The Sims 2 (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *The Sims 2: Castaway (Simulation)(Romance) *The Sims 3 (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *The Sims 4 (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *The Sims Medieval (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *The Sims Mobile (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *The Sims FreePlay (Simulation)(Romance) *Silent Hill: Book of Memories (Action)(Horror) *Singles: Flirt Up Your Life (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Singles 2: Triple Trouble Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Adult Content) *Soul Nomad and the World Eaters (Role Playing Game) *South Park: The Fractured But Whole (Role Playing Game) *Splatoon Franchise (Action) *Spelunky (Action) *Spellforce Franchise (Role Playing Game)(Strategy) *Slipstream 5000 (Sports) *Stranger of Sword City (Role Playing Game) *StarCraft: Brood War (Strategy) *StarCraft 2 (Strategy) *StarCrawlers (Role Playing Game) *Stardew Valley (Simulation)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force (Action)(Puzzle) *Star Wars: Jedi Academy (Action) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Sith Lords (Role Playing Game) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (Role Playing Game)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Steve Jackson's Sorcery (Text Adventure) *Streets of Rage (Beat-em-up) *Street Fighter Franchise (Beat-em-up) *Summon Knight: Twin Age *Summon Knight: Swordcraft Story *Summon Knight 5 *Sunless Sea (Simulation)(Horror) *Super Amazing Wagon Adventure (Action) *Super Mario Bros 2 (Platformer) *Super Mario 3D World (Platformer) *Sword of the Stars: The Pit (Role Playing Game) T: *Tales of Aravorn: Seasons of the Wolf (Role Playing Game)(Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance) *Tales of Maj'Eyal (Role Playing Game) *Tales of Xillia Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Tenchu Franchise (Action) *That Dam Level redux (Action)(Platformer) *This War of Mine (Simulation) *Thunderscape (Role Playing Game) *TinyKeep (Role Playing Game) *Titan Quest (Role Playing Game)(Action) *Torchlight Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Torment: Tides of Numenera (Role Playing Game) *TowerFall Ascension (Action) *Tropico 3 (Simulation) *Tropico 4 (Simulation) *Tropic 5 (Simulation) *Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion (Action) *Tyranny (Role-Playing Game) U: *Ultima Franchise *Ultimate Body Blows (Beat-em-up) *Ultionus: A Tale of Petty Revenge (Action) *Under Rail (Role Playing Game) *Unlimited Saga (Role Playing Game) *Undine (Visual Novel)(Romance)(Same Sex Romance)(Non-binary Romance) *The Urbz: Sims in the City (Simulation) V: *Valdis Story: Abyssal City (Action) *A Valley Without Wind Franchise (Action) *Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines (Role Playing Game)(Horror)(Adult Content) *Vertical Drop Heroes (Action) *Vikings: Wolves of Midgard (Action)(Role Playing Game) W: *Warhammer: End Times Vermintide Franchise (Role Playing Game) *Wasteland Franchise (Role Playing Game) *We Happy Few (Action) *We Know the Devil (Visual Novel) *West of Loathing (Role Playing Game) *White Noise Online (Horror) *Windforge (Role Playing Game) *Wizardy Franchise (Role Playing Game) *World of Diving (Simulation) *World of Warcraft (MMO) *World Rally Fever: Born on the Road (Sports) X: *X-COM Y: * The Yawhg Z: *Ziggurat (Action) *Zombies Ate My Neighbours Franchise (Action) Category:Female Protagonists Category:Sex and Gender Category:Video Games